Mixed Up
by Fire and Flare
Summary: Sharon, a moody girl, suddenly sees dreams. Dreams about Stryker, his motives, and ideas. Why her? What is the X-Men planning about her, and what does Jean know that she doesn't? (Im not good at Summarys, RR )


_Sharon flew high above the school, touching the clouds with her fingertips softly. She smiled to herself, what a beautiful sight! No school, no bickering teachers! No one could reach her! Her flame red hair flowed behind her as she circled the school, spiraling closer and closer to the ground, close enough to see the figure keeping close to the shadows. Full of curiosity, she drew closer. As she drew closer, what used to be the happy school, was now a destroyed school with William Stryker smiling with pride. But just as soon as the gory scene came, it went away, leaving the school still standing and still peaceful. The figure in the shadows stepped out and was revealed as none other than, Jean Grey. "Sharon...Sharon..."_

"SHARON!" Sharon awoke with a start, looking up to see the whole class staring at her, plus the annoyed expression of Jean Grey. Sharon scowled. _"Why couldn't she just let me sleep?"_ Sharon though, almost forgetting that this was the fifth time she fell asleep this month.

"Well Good Morning Dr.Grey!" Sharon said in her best suck-up tone.

"Sharon! I need to see you after class, this has got to stop! It's the forth time you've fell asleep this month!" Jean fumed, her face turning almost as red as her hair.

"Accually, it's the fifth, but who's counting?" Sharon imediatly regreted the words that forced themselves out.

"Well thank you for clearing that up!" Jean said angrily.

Sharon sat back in her chair as Jean resumed the class. She didn't intend to listen, why should she? She got shipped off to this prison they called school without any say in it. Sharon thought back to the boarding house for the rich orphans. Both of her parents had died, leaving her their riches and a ticket to the "Little Miss Boarding School for the Rich Orphans". How thoughtful. After Ms. Hodge, the lead teacher, and the lead pain-in-the-neck, found out about her mutant power, she was thrown into this lovely place. She didn't trust anyone here, and she never would. Sharon had the power to see through walls, fly, and is a telekinetic. She also thought that she had a not quite yet developed Telepathic Power.

She sat, drowning herself in depressing thoughts, not even knowing that class had ended untill other students stood up and gathered their books to leave. Sharon stood up fastly, gathered her books, and tried to slip out before Jean could see her, but unfortunatly, it was hard to fool a telepath.

"Sharon, you know better." Jean scolded as she waited for the other students to leave."Grr.." Sharon rolled her eyes and plopped down in the seat farthest to the back.

When all of the students had cleared out for lunch, Jean walked over to her.

"Sharon... I know you came here under... bad circumstances, and I know you don't trust anyone at this school. But you are going to have to start.."

Sharon snorted. "This has nothing to do with me falling asleep!" Sharon raged. Stupid telepath had no buisness prying in her personal thoughts!

"Accually, I do. The Professer wanted me to check up on you.." Jean said, not denying that she had done so.

Sharon stood up, her face turning red with anger. "Since when have I become the object of obsession?" She screamed. A slight click of the door opening made Sharon turn her head. Standing in the doorway was the white hair, dark skinned, Ororo Munroe.

"I take it it's not going so well." Ororo stated, looking at Sharon.

"Is there some seceret going on that some how involves me?" Sharon asked.

"Well," Jean said standing up, "We wanted you to join the X-Men."

Sharon stood up, grabbed her books and pushed past Ororo. "Some scheme to get my trust.." Sharon muttered as she left the doorway and trailed into the hall.

Ororo shot Jean a worried glance. "You will never be able to tell her."

"I know." Jean senced Sharon's anger from down the hall.

X

"Im sick of this stupid place!" Sharon stomped down the hall to her room. Flinging the door open, she saw her roommate Kitty Pryde.

"Wow, harsh! What did Jean do to you? Did she give you a Detention?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"No, she asked me to be an X-Man!" Sharon told Kitty, who was already part of the X-Men group.

"Well you said yes, right?" Kitty smiled.

"No way!" Sharon raged. She threw herself on her bed as Kitty left the room. The green numbers on her clock read 7:45. Sharon felt herself drifting off to sleep..

Sharon shot up in bed, in a cold sweat, looking around the room. Something had roused her sleep and she had to find out what. Sharon realized the room had turned pitch black and the glowing numbers told her it was midnight. She krept out of bed and shuffled to the door of the room. Sharon opened the door a little and she could hear angry voices.

"...But he knows that she is picking up his thoughts." She heard the Professer say.

"Your right but that is no reason to make her gift go away!" Jean shot back in an angry voice.

"It would only be temporary, just untill we get Stryker off our trail." Xavier remarked.

"It's still not right! We could learn something from Sharon!" Jean replied.

Sharon inched out of the room and pressed herself againsted the wall, then silently moved down the hall towards the room where the voices were comming from. Strong hands came from nowhere and gripped her sholders, sending an icy wave through her body.

"So you are trying to listen to their coversation kid?" Came the gruff voice of Logan.

"Oh great.." Sharon thought out loud.

Logan roughly pushed her through the open doorway where Jean and the Professer sat at the marble table. "Look who I caught sneeking around." Logan said as he pushed Sharon infront of him.

Jean stood up quickly and wiped her tear-streaked face. "Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed? It's late.." Jean said as she hurried out of the room, taking Sharon with her.

"What was that all about? I heard my name.. and, why were you crying?" Sharon asked.

"It's nothing.." Jean turned to Sharon and hugged her.

Sharon was confused, but she let Jean hug her, figuring she just had too much to drink.

Jean let go of her smiling. "No I am not drunk!" Jean laughed.

"If you say so!" Sharon teased.

Jean led Sharon down the hallway to Sharon's room. "Now go to sleep! Logan might decide to kill you the next time you wake him up!" Jean joked.

" 'Night!" Sharon whispered as she dissappeared into her room. _"Whoa..." _She thought. Something was going on. And she was going to find out what.

((Please R/R! No flames ;. Sorry it is such a short chapter, If you all like it, i will make the chapters a lot longer ))


End file.
